


Winged desires

by Salaveena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark Ending, F/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salaveena/pseuds/Salaveena
Summary: Reader is Michael’s personal companion who he uses to help deal with his vessel’s urges and to help groom his wings, which she has developed a secret kink for.





	Winged desires

**Author's Note:**

> this work for spnkinkbingo 2019!  
> square filled: wing Kink  
> Beta’d by: @blushingjared @colagirl5 and @felix-the-white-wolf on tumblr, give them a follow!

Michael asked her again. He more demanded it, yet makes his words seem like a request, not that she would turn it him down. The sight of his wings were magnificent, large and dominating the room, much like his presence. Each beautiful feather glows silvery blue like his grace, tipped with a darker blue. The color mesmerizing and pure like his words of truth.

She always jumps at the chance to help groom his wings, to realign each feather so they lay straight, to run her fingers through the softest ones along the top. Whenever she does this, she is rewarded by a deep groan from her savior, one that reverberates through her. Making a heat settle in her lower abdomen. Making her fingers run through those soft downy feathers again, closer to his shoulder blades, until her fingers meet where his wings attach to the body he inhabits.

Her mind registers his increased breathing and the darkness of lust in the green eyes of his vessel as he turns to her. Capturing her wrists in his strong hands, his lips move and it takes a moment for his words to register.  
“You always tease me in this way; It’s like you want me to take you.”

The words are said before his lips seal over hers and then he gently pushes her down on the cushions of the chaise lounge. His grace stripping them of their clothes, allowing Michael to do what he intends.

As he enters her again, she feels his grace swirling over her clit; the feathers from his wings brushing against her arms. Her hands reaching up to that magical connection point of his back and wings. Once she grabs him there, his extraordinary control slips and his careful movements give way to harsh thrusts into her body.

Michael grunts and groans in her ear, making the inferno that is her orgasm build more and more until it snaps; their cries intermingling. He spills himself within her, eyes glowing that beautiful silvery blue again. Wings and darkness take over her vision.

Michael slides out of the broken bodied woman that has been used to satisfy him. Arising from the chaise, he uses his grace to dress and pours himself a glass of wine before looking at the woman.  
“I’m sorry my dear, but things had to happen like this. I can’t be distracted from my goal.”


End file.
